A top-view image generating apparatus is an apparatus which converts a front image, a rear image, a left image, and a right image, obtained from four cameras respectively installed in a front mirror, both side mirrors, and a trunk, into one top-view image having a viewpoint seen from above a vehicle, and is referred to as an around view monitoring (AVM) system.
The top-view image generating apparatus uses an image registration processing technique which converts a front image, a rear image, a left image, and a right image, into one top-view image, and the display quality of a top-view image is determined by registration based on the image registration processing technique.
After a vehicle with cameras installed therein is released, a new camera tolerance occurs in each of the cameras due to a vibration of the vehicle which occur when the vehicle is driving, repeated folding of side mirrors, and repeated opening/closing of a trunk, and an accumulation of the camera tolerance decreases a registration of a top-view image, causing a degradation in display quality of the top-view image.